Spectre
Spectre (Mortal: King Kram) is the main antagonist in Dragon Ball Super. A ghost entity, Spectre was once an evil mortal tyrant named King Kram who ruled galactic armies, centuries before Frieza and King Cold. Kram was erased by Lord Beerus for destroying a planet that provided great food. However, it is discovered that Kram's dust had been regenerating on a living star and revitalizes him as a spirit-like entity. Surprised by his rebirth, he realises that he's got spiritual powers when falling through a planet's surface. Enlightened with the power of a super star, Spectre declares his revenge on Lord Beerus and attempts to resurge his tyrany on the universe. Spectre is one of the most powerful and smartest beings in Dragon Ball as he cannot be damaged or contained and has a habit of deceiving his opponents. He gains hold of the Dragon Balls and Super Dragon Balls and wishes for an immortal soul. Dragon Ball Super Spectre makes his debut after the universal tournament. It appears whilst that was happening, Spectre grew his power at an extraordinary rate, absorbing life in the Southern Galaxy. Goku goes to investigate after getting a telepathic message from South Kai. Goku arrives and meets Spectre for the first time. Through telepathy and mind-reading, Spectre learns of the Dragon Balls and Super Dragon Balls from Goku's mind. Therefore, he decides to trick Goku so he can gain hold of the Dragon Balls on Earth. He does this by declaring his innocence and by telling Goku that all he wants is to regain his home planet. Therefore, Goku suggests offering him the dragon balls. They arrive back to Earth and Piccolo suspects something sinister. Piccolo gets knocked unconcious by Spectre and intervenes the wish and wishes for an immortal being instead. He then thanks Goku and offers him a place in his new and improved army. Goku declines and Piccolo recovers and warns Goku about his strength. Spectre then uses his spiritual powers to force Goku and Vegeta into sleep. Piccolo attempts to grab ahold of Spectre but cannot due to his ghostly body. Spectre then kills Piccolo. Enraged by this, Gohan unleashes some of his ki energy onto Spectre but it appears he is immune. Gohan is saved by Majin Buu who distracts Spectre whilst the others attempt to wake up Goku and Vegeta. Lord Beerus arrives on Earth and Spectre is seemingly erased. However, Spectre re-emerges in another part of the universe. Forming A New Empire Before perishing the first time, it appears that Spectre had read the minds of the inhabitants on Earth and gains knowledge of the other universes and their warriors. He then decides to travel there by threatening a fleet that worships Lord Frieza. He begins in Universe 6. Several months later, Goku and Vegeta realise that they still aren't prepared enough to take on certain foes. Goku blames himself for letting Spectre come to Earth and for getting Piccolo killed. Goku resurrects Piccolo with the Namekian dragon balls. Goku then travels to Beerus' planet on some more training with Vegeta. Spectre gains a following on Universe 6 and over a few months, his fleet begins to largen. He stumbles upon a Super Dragon Ball and begins his search in finding them all, undetected. This continues and Spectre manages to find all but two of the Super Dragon Balls - The others appear to be in Universe 7. Remembering of Master Zuno, Spectre travels to Master Zuno and asks to know the locations of the remaining Super Dragon Balls and how to activate them, threatening him in the process. Spectre then kills him. TBA